A conventional supporting apparatus for supporting a display and a work table is commonly used in hospitals. The supporting apparatus includes a pillar body that extends vertically, a sliding unit, and two mounting seats. The sliding unit includes a sliding member that is movable upwardly and downwardly on the pillar body, and a pressure cylinder that is used to maintain the sliding member at a desired position on the pillar body. The mounting seats are spaced apart from each other, are connected fixedly to the sliding member, and are configured for respectively mounting the display and the work table. Through operation of the pressure cylinder, the positions of the display and the work table can be accurately adjustable. However, the pressure cylinder is relatively expensive and therefore increases the manufacturing cost. Moreover, the work table is disposed in a horizontal position, is connected fixedly to one of the mounting seats, and cannot rotate to a vertical position for storage, thereby increasing the storage space occupied by the work table.